Percy Jackson's Half Sister
by IAmAHalfBlood
Summary: The Argo II is still on work and not ready to head to Rome to find Annabeth's missing boyfriend Percy Jackson. And Jason finds a picture of a girl on Annabeth's Bunker, and start wonder who she is. They never seen the girl, and Leo and Co have to find who the girl is. What happens when they find out who she is?
1. The Girl On The Picture

Percy Jackson's Half Sister

**Jason**

Jason woke up when Piper threw a pillow at him.

''Morning Sparky'' Piper said.

''Morning'' Jason said.

Piper wore a pink t-shirt and blue jeans, she was pretty as always. She sat on the corner on the bed and she was smiling at Jason. She must be in good mood, she was always in bad mood after waking up because her Aphrodite siblings were fighting of which outfit was best. ''Slept tight?'' she asked ''Good I guess, just dreams of the old camp'' Jason said.

Jason were having dreams of the old camp, dreaming about the beautiful camp that was his home and dreaming about that Percy guy took his job as the praetor. Jason worked his life for that job, trying to make the Fifth Cohort look better. Trying to make new campers welcome. And then it was Reyna, he knew that he had some feeling for her but the problem was Piper. He liked Piper a lot, and he was afraid that he had to choose between them. _Oh gods. Leo was working on his awesome ship the Argo II, and they were going in a week. _What happens then? Choose between the girls in his life, breaking a heart and getting a new girlfriend. He knew it was his hardest decision in his life.

''Were going in a week, so no need to worry'' she said. She stood up and threw the orange camp Half-Blood t-shirt and blue jeans at Jason. ''Breakfast in 10 minutes'' she said with a wry smile on her face.

Jason went to the Athena Cabin to ask Annabeth some questions about Percy Jackson. Like, why is he the camp hero? Why is he your boyfriend? Maybe a little stalkish, but he was eager to know something about the guy who replaced him. He went in to the cabin. Yep, he thought. Perfect place for a bunch of teenagers that may be the smartest people in the world. Shelves filled with books, sketches with complicated numbers and other stuff that he didn't dare to touch. Something about Annabeth, she hates people touching her stuff. And Jason means I-will-run-you-with-the-dagger hate.

There were no people in the cabin. He saw Annabeth's bunker. The wall was taped with pictures of her and Percy. Percy was a little bit taller than Annabeth, with messy black hair and sea-green eyes. He had a muscular build, with tan skin. _No wonder why the girls are talking about him. He looks like a Greek supermodel god. _There was a picture of Annabeth, Rachel the Oracle and a Spanish looking girl. The girl was pretty; she was prettier than the most of the Aphrodite kids. She had long curly brown hair, sea-green eyes and tan skin. He thought it was the dead counselor for the Aphrodite Cabin, Silena Beauregard. But everybody said that she had black hair and blue eyes. So who is the girl on the picture? The breakfast bell rang, Jason went to dining pavilion, with the girl still on his mind.

Jason ate cereal with fruits, sitting alone on the Zeus Table. He hated the way the kids were being organized, after their godly parent. He wondered how Percy felt when he was sitting alone on the Poseidon table. Alone, felt that people had so much fun talking with their other siblings.

He wondered where Thalia was now. Probably on a dangerous quest with the other Hunters. He looked down at the cereal bowl, he wasn't so temped to eat longer. The fruit became tasteless and the cereal weren't crunchy. Jason looked at Piper, and she didn't look happy. The Aphrodite kids were arguing about which color that looked best on Piper. Piper looked at him helplessly, like _help me! _What was Jason going to do? Turn into a fashion designer and help them with their little problem_?_ No, sorry. Fashion designer Jason isn't available today.

Jason turned to his look at Leo. Leo was in a conversation with his other siblings. After Leo came to Camp Half-Blood he became more himself, happier and not tempted to run away from his problems. Jason was happy for Leo, but he knew Camp Half-Blood wasn't Jason's home.

After breakfast Jason sat under Thalia's Pine Tree. He was shocked when the campers told him that she was one time a tree. He wondered how, but the campers won't tell him. '' It's good for your own!'' They said.

Leo and Piper came and sat under the tree with him. ''How's going bro?'' Leo asked '' Fine, just thinking'' Jason said.

''Thinking about what?'' Piper asked. ''Well I went to the Athena cabin, looking for Annabeth. But she wasn't there, but I found a picture of a girl that I never seen on this camp. Now I just wonder who she is.

''A girl, huh? How does she look like?'' Leo asked.

''Long curly brown hair, sea-green eyes and she has nice skin.'' Jason said.

"Never seen her, do you think she's a goddess?" Piper asked.

''I don't know, should we ask Annabeth?''Leo said.

''No, if she finds out that I touched her stuff she will probably run me with the dagger" Jason said.

''She sure takes her stuff seriously. So, I guess this is a quest for Leo and Co.'' Leo said while trying to be cool.

''When did it become Leo and Co?'' Piper asked.

''We are not changing name, beauty queen'' Leo said.

Jason laughed. _Yep, a quest for Leo and Co._


	2. The Hero On The Pegasus

**Piper**

Piper went to Leo to see the Argo II. It was awesome. Leo fixed Festus head and its eyes were glowing back. ''I've miss you bud'' Leo said. He was happier than ever, and working on the Argo II made Leo more muscular and he wasn't looking like a skinny kid anymore.

''Hey Leo, how's it going?'' Piper asked.

''Working on the most awesome ship ever, the best part is that I designed it!'' Leo said.

''Stop saying that! You always say that every time I talk to you!'' Piper yelled.

''I just say it, and it's TRUE!" Leo said.

''You drew it with crayon when you were five''.

'' Whatever. Some new info about the missing girl?'' Leo asked.

''Nope. What about you?''

''Nothing, well I have to go back to work so bye'' Leo said.

''Bye, Repair Boy''.

Piper went to Annabeth; she was sitting in the beach and looking sad.

''Hey, Annabeth'' Piper said.

''Oh, hey Piper'' Annabeth said.

''What are you doing?''

''Thinking about Percy'' Annabeth said with a sad tone.

Piper took Annabeth's hand and squeezed it.

''No need to worry, were going in a few days.'' Piper said.

'' Yeah I know, I'm just worrying about what if he has a new girlfriend_''_.

'' If he have, he's such a jerk. You are a wonderful girl, and it's his lost if he have another girlfriend''.

''Thanks, you really know how to talk to people".

"I think you got that ability from your mom" Annabeth said.

''It's not an ability'' Piper say annoyed. ''It may'' Annabeth was really starting get Piper annoyed.

''Gods, you're annoying'' Piper said.

Annabeth grinned. _At least she's in a better mood. _Making people feel better was something Piper was actually pretty good at. Wow, maybe Annabeth is right. It may be a new ability. Whatever, she didn't care.

Travis Stoll ran towards Annabeth and Piper ''ANNABETH!'' he shouted.

''What? Travis, you know I'm sitting right down here. So why are you screaming? She said slightly annoyed.

''Umm… sorry'' He didn't seem to be so sorry and he was breathing hard. It seems to be important if he ran all the way to the beach. He is one of the laziest boys in camp.

''I think you want to see this.'' He said.

Annabeth stood up and brushed sand of her jeans. ''Come on, Piper'' she said.

Piper stood up and they followed Travis.

When they stopped at the cabins, there was a big crowd with the most of the campers. Piper wondered why so many people where here. Then she saw Clarisse in the crowd. Wow, this must be very important.

''Why are there so many people here?''Annabeth asked.

Everyone pointed in the sky and Annabeth gasped. In the sky there was a dark haired guy that was riding a black Pegasus.

Piper got an image in her head, the picture of Percy and Annabeth at Chiron's office. He looked exactly same as Percy. Then Piper realized that the guy was the missing camper, Percy Jackson.


	3. The Camp Half Blood Reunion

Hey guys! I'm trying to update and write. This is a long chapter; I didn't know where I was to end soooooo…. Enjoy! Plz review if you like it and show this story to other fanfic readers. I will like your story too. I only like PJO stories. Story time!

**Annabeth**

Annabeth almost forgot how to breathe. She was too busy looking at the guy on the Pegasus. It was Percy, it have to. If it wasn't, she would be more depressed than she was.

"It must be Prissy", Clarisse said. Piper got a confused look in her face.

"Piper, that's Clarisse nickname for Percy".

"Why does she call him Prissy?" she asked.

"Because he's a wimp and a mommy boy. I'm still planning my revenge that happened 4 years ago".

"Ok…"Piper said.

The guy landed on the floor. Annabeth ran towards him, and not caring about those campers she pushed away. Annabeth looked at him carefully. He had jet-black hair, sea-green eyes and the smile that made Annabeth melt. It was her Sea Weed Brain.

She also saw something different about him. He had become tanner and more muscular. Not that she's complaining or something. He still has that mischievous and rebellish look in his eyes. The look that get's him in the dangerous and terrifying problems. He also wore a purple cape. Jason told her that cape is the sign that he was a praetor. Now Percy was the praetor.

Annabeth started walking slowly towards Percy. He smiled at her. "I've missed you Wise Girl!" He remembered her. Annabeth smiled a smile that she haven't smiled sine 8 months. "I've missed you too, Sea Weed Brain!" She tackled him, but slowly turned to a hug. Everybody started to cheer. She kissed him. Almost everyone was gone except Grover, Piper, Jason, Nico, Leo and Blackjack.

Annabeth and Percy stood up blushing. Then Percy kissed her longer than she did, she have missed his amazing kisses that always made her want more.

She put her head on Percy's warm chest, and started to cry and sob. "Why are you crying, Annabeth?" he asked with his calming voice. She looked up into Percy beautiful eyes; they were a little bit sad.

"Because, I haven't seen you in 8 months!"

"I...I...I'm sorry, he stammered. I've never leave if it's wasn't for Hera. She did it."

Annabeth got angrier, she wanna give Hera a hard butt-kicking goddess round. Looked like Percy read her mind and laughed. "I know, I want to do that too."

They haven't noticed that there were people watching them and they blushed even harder. Annabeth and Percy walked towards their other friends.

**Percy: **

Annabeth and Percy walked hand-in-hand. They were happy to be reunited. He had missed Annabeth so much and he never want to let her go. He have missed her beautiful smile, her curly blond princess hair and those beautiful grey eyes.

They came to their friends; they were waiting to talk to the famous Percy Jackson.

"Hey, I'm Jason Grace. I heard a lot about you from the camp, especially from you girlfriend."

Annabeth blushed and gave Percy a smile. "Nice to meet you, Jason. I'm Percy Jackson. You have been really missed at Camp Jupiter. "

Then Thalia ran towards them. "Percy!" She gave him a hug and punched him in the stomach. "What's wrong with you? You leave and set the camp and your girlfriend on worry!" Her face was red with anger. _It looks like she wanna cut me to Percy chops and fry me with extra sea salt._ She were dangerously close to Percy and she was about to pull out her knife. _When did she have a freaking knife! Giving Thalia Grace a knife was a dangerous choice. _Percy prefers her shooting arrows from far distance. Before she pulled her knife out, he took her wrist and yelled:

'"Don't blame me; blame Hera she did all this! She switched me and Jason! I came to Camp Jupiter and he came to my camp."

The anger ran out of her face, she looked at Percy. Not with anger, instead with friendliness. "Oh, I'm sorry Percy. I didn't mean to hurt you, but you really got me angry. And I missed you so much! All of the Hunters have been looking for you!" Thalia said.

"I missed you too, Thals. I'm sorry for making you worry so much. And you punch harder than I remember."

Thalia grinned. "I get a lot of training for being a Hunter." She flexed her biceps. Everybody started to laugh.

"Dude, is that true? Leo asked. That you have the Curse of Achilles and you are the best swordsman in the camp?"

"I had the Curse of Achilles"

Annabeth looked at him, "What do you mean ''had''? She asked.

"When I crossed the Roman territory, Juno said that I won't have the curse anymore. When I crossed The Little Tiber, I didn't have the iron skin anymore".

"Juno?" Nico asked

"Yeah, that's Hera's roman form. First time I saw her, she was a hippie bum lady that lived in the street. I have never liked her, now I seriously hate her because I had to carry her too."

"You carried her?"Piper asked without trying to laugh.

"Because she said it was a good ''deed''. He said with old lady voice. Everybody laughed and Leo fell in the ground, laughing like crazy. It took a few minutes before everyone was done laughing and Leo was on his feet again.

"And the swordsman thing, it's that true?" Leo asked.

"Yes, Leo. Nico said. Percy is the best swordsman this camp ever had. He beat me with only a stroke. And he also is the most powerful demigod I ever meet." Percy blushed.

"Thank you, Nico" Percy said.

"Did you bring other people?" Jason asked. Percy didn't say anything. Jason expression darkened. Poor guy he hasn't seen his friends for 8 months.

"I was going to bring Frank and Hazel, but Blackjack didn't want to carry Frank. And Hazel doesn't want to leave without him."

He looked at the Pegasus. "_Don't blame me, boss! The kid weighed almost 200 pounds!" _

"Don't call me that" he said

"What was that? Leo's eyes widened. You speak _horse_?"

"Since Poseidon is the maker of the horses, Percy can talk to horses and sea animals. And Percy don't like when Blackjack call him ''boss''. Annabeth said.

"That's awesome! I would love that a horse called me boss!" Leo shouted.

Blackjack started to tramp on the ground. "What's wrong with the horse?" Leo asked.

"Leo, he doesn't like you calling him a horse" Percy said. "He is a Pegasus. Blackjack tramped more. Oh, he thinks you're weird." Everybody started to laugh.

Leo face became red. "Hey! It's not funny!"

They stopped laughing. "Sorry" they muttered.

"Um… who's Frank?" Jason asked.

"Oh right, you disappeared before Frank came to camp. That's why you don't know who he is. He's a Chinese Canadian and he's very nice. Good shooting arrows. And he's kind of umm…." Percy doesn't want to call Frank fat. But he's a little bit bulky…

Nico grinned. "Big?"

"Umm… yeah." Percy let out a little laugh."And Jason, you know Hazel. She and Frank became a couple two weeks ago."

"Oh, much happened since I left. Well, I'm happy for Hazel. She deserves a good boyfriend." Jason looked a little sad. He has many friends at the other camp, so he must miss then as much Percy did with his friends.

Annabeth broke his thoughts. "Percy! You should talk to the others and Chiron. Come on." She dragged him to his other friends.

Percy was happy, but he wondered if his friends were mad at him or glad that he was home. He could even smell the Strawberry Fields even they were far away. Annabeth dragged him to the Arena. They went in and all of his friends were there. They had a surprise party for him! "SURPRISE!" Everybody cheered and shouted his name.

Grover came and gave him a big hug.

"Peerrccyy! Grover said or baaed, he wasn't sure. I've missed you! Where have you been? Have you any idea how much we searched for you!"

"G-man! I've missed you too! And the whole disappearance thing is kind of a long story…"

"You don't need to say, I'm just glad you're home. And you look little bit different, you worked out?"

"Umm… yeah, I guess." Grover grinned.

Percy went to his other friends, and The Stoll's showed up. They are not even twins and they look exactly same except that Travis is taller than Connor. Their pointy noses and sarcastic smiles. Their mop of curly hair and blue eyes were still there. They haven't changed a bit.

"Percy! Where have you been? We missed you!" The Stoll brothers shouted

"Hey! I've missed you too! And where I've been … umm yeah, long story, wow, you two haven't changed a bit."

The Stoll's grinned. "You changed a little bit, but in a good way" Travis said

"Camp isn't the same without you, Perce!" Connor said

"Thanks, I missed camp a lot."

They grinned again, and Percy greeted his other friends Katie Gardner, Will Solace, Jake Mason etc.

Even Clarisse showed up. "Yo, Prissy!" Percy sighed. "Clarisse, long time no see." He was happy to see her.

The daughter of Ares punched him in the arm. "Oh yeah! The 8 months without you have been great! But your little princess didn't stop complaining!"

"Aww, you missed me!" He shouldn't say that, because Clarisse punched him in the gut.

"I didn't miss you; all I missed was punching the crap out of you."

"I figured"

He expected that she will punch him again; instead she gave him a hug.

"Last time, Jackson" she actually smiled at him then toughens her face up again.

"Are you happy?" A voice behind him said. Percy turned to see who it was. It was Annabeth.

'Yes, I'm happy. I meet my friends and you again.' He smiled and Annabeth smiled back.

She tangled her finger through his. "Do you have any idea how much I missed you? I thought you got a new girlfriend." Her voice was tearing apart. He could hear so much sorrow and pain in her voice, all she's been gone through all these 8 months. Percy sighed. "I would never you, Annabeth. I love you too much to leave you. When my memory was gone, you were the only thing I could remember from my past. And I never would get a new girlfriend, if I did I be the biggest fool in the world."

She sniffed and got tears in her eyes. "Really?"

Percy nodded.

"You love me?"

"I do, Wise Girl. I love you."

She smiled her beautiful smile. "I love you too, Sea Weed Brain." Percy kissed her.

"Awww… that's so sweet," Grover interrupted. Annabeth and Percy looked at him.

"Oh, sorry. I shouldn't interrupt you."

"GROVER! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" The girls yelled.

"Sorry! It was so cute when you two were reunited and you…."

"Started to kiss and you didn't know you said that out loud", Percy finished. "It's okay, G-man"

Grover sighed "Thanks".

Percy looked at Annabeth, she wasn't angry at Grover. "Where were we?!

'Oh, right' Percy started to kiss her again.

"I missed your kisses". Annabeth said.

"I missed your beautiful smile".

She smiled and Percy grinned. "Oh! I have a surprise for you."

"What have you planned now, Sea Weed Brain?"

"That's a surprise, come now!" He kissed her on the forehead and they headed down to The Beach.


	4. The Percabeth Moon Picnic

Hey guys! I want you ppl to show this story to other readers. I really wanna have this story famous. I said I will like yours, I have. I haven't got any new followers so I haven't read any. So please show this to other ppl. To The story!

Disclaimer: First time. So I do not own PJO or HOO. The credit goes to RR.

**Annabeth**

Annabeth was happier than ever. She was with her wonderful boyfriend and he was taking her to the Beach. Now she only wonders what he's planning in his Sea weed brain…

"Annabeth, do you have your swimsuit on?" Percy asked.

"Yes, why?"

Now she had zero idea what he was planning. And everybody knows that she hates not knowing.

"Nothing special, I have to cover your eyes."

"Fine, if I trip it's your fault."

No I'm not going to let you fall." Percy smiled, and then he covered her eyes carefully.

"You see anything?" He asked.

"No, I want to see where I'm going!"

He laughed. He wrapped his around Annabeth, and the slowly walked down. He sighed.

"There's still a lot to go and if we're going in this speed it's going to take hours. Annabeth, I think I have to carry you." She didn't even have time to respond before strong arms were wrapped around her, and she was carried by Percy. She didn't argue, because she liked it. She was just worried if she weighed too much.

"Sorry, if I'm heavy" she said.

"Are you're kidding? You are light as a feather."

She laughed. "Are we there?"

"Yep, a few more step and I'll let you see."

He put her down and uncovered her eyes. She looked at him and smiled, he smiled back. She gasped, the Beach was beautiful. Tiki torches was flaming, there was a blanket and a picnic basket on the ground. It was flowers around the beach, and the trees were decorated with glowing lights. And the most beautiful thing was the sky; the stars were clearer than ever and the stars were so beautiful…

"You like it?" Percy asked.

"Oh gods, Percy. I love it! I was with you the whole time, how did you have time for this?"

"The Stoll's, Katie, Piper, Jason, Leo and the whole Aphrodite cabin helped. I know how much you missed me, and the war going on. I just want to make this night special for both of us; because this may be the last night we two can spend together. "

He was right, the whole war that was coming and the fighting. This may be the last time they could spend together and she was going to make this night special.

"I just wish the whole war was done and things were normal for once."

"I wish the same too, but camp will never be normal. We just have to face what's coming next and stay together." Percy said

She took his hand. "Together. I don't think I will survive if you were gone again"

"I won't go away, I promise. He kissed her, and she kissed her back."

"Let's not talk about depressing stuff, I'm starving." He said and his stomach rumbled.

"Come on, Sea Weed Brain. Let's eat."

They sat down at the blanket and started to eat. Percy was very hungry and he ate his sandwich before Annabeth even took a bite.

"This sandwich is the best! Who made these?" Annabeth asked

"Leo made them; he's pretty good at it. Well better than me." They both laughed.

"Everyone is better than you to cook"

"Like you are any better" he said sarcastic

"I am! I'm pretty good cooking food. I'll prove it someday!"

He grinned. When they were done eating, they lied down. Annabeth scooped closer to Percy and used him as a pillow. They looked at the stars.

"Look there's Zoe" Percy said pointing at dead Hunter.

"I miss her, she was very nice."

"I miss her too, except that she was trying to kill me all the time."

"Percy, I have to ask you something."

"What?" he said with a smile

"When did you like me?" Okay, she has to admit it was a pretty stupid question, but she was really wondering about it.

"Umm… I liked you all the time. The first time I saw you, I thought you were pretty. First it was more like a crush, but after all those years together I started to really like you…"

She blushed. "I didn't know you liked me so long"

"Well, I do. Now you have to say when you started to like me".

"First I thought you were annoying, but cute. I actually liked you the first year together. And after I started to like you more…"

He blushed.

"Percy, you know the kiss in the Mt. Helens. It was my first kiss."

"It was my first kiss, too. Not the best timing to do it, when I was about to get killed by monsters." Percy said

"I was happy I did it; I kissed you to give you a sign that I liked you. When you came back I thought you would ask me to go out. But, no you didn't even say anything to me. Like it never happened."

"I'm sorry; I just was so confused with the prophecy and Rachel. I liked you all the time."

"Rachel?"

"Umm…. yeah. She asked me to go on vacation with her. I didn't want to because; I knew there was something between us. And I never liked her, I liked you. I saw her more as a friend." He said

Annabeth smiled. "Since she's the Oracle, she isn't allowed to date anybody. So I'm not worried about her."

"Where is she?"

"Oh, she's stuck at the school."

Percy laughed. "I miss her, though."

Annabeth made puppy dog face. "More than me?"

"Of course not!"

She leaned towards Percy and kissed him.

"I wanna swim!" He said whining like a 3 year old kid.

"Oh, gods. Could I ask for a more childish boyfriend...? Well I wanna swim too."

They took off their clothes, leaving them with only swimsuit on. They slowly walked to the water, Annabeth dipper her foot in the water.

"It's cold!" she complained

"Come on, Wise Girl. We just need to get used to the temperature."

Before she even could respond, he picked her up and ran into the water.

"Percy! Put me down!" she yelled.

Too late, he dumped her in the water.

"You're so going to get back!"

She splashed lots of water at Percy. But all he did was laughing. She tried to drown him, but that was impossible because he could breathe underwater.

"You can't drown me!"

"I can kick, punch or slice you!"

His face showed a little bit fear, like she was going to kick his gut extremely hard.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Sea Weed Brain." She said.

He sighed in relief and wrapped his arms around her. He smiled mischievously and took her down in the water. She was about to drown, but he made an air bubble around them.

The kissed underwater, like the first time.

Like whole point of this picnic was doing the underwater kiss again. It was her best day in her life; she thought Percy felt the same too.


	5. The Romance Guy, Leo Valdez

**Leo**

After helping Percy with his date, Leo was totally worn out. He still had the smell of avocado and cheese in his clothes. Piper and Jason looked like they were going to fall down every minute, and he could swear that he heard screaming from Annabeth at The Beach.

"Look like he did something to Annabeth" Piper said trying to drag herself up the hill.

"I'll ask him tomorrow, I'm too tired" Jason looked the most worn out because he have to fly to set the lights on the trees.

"It was so sweet of him! Annabeth must be the luckiest girl in the world!" Piper said looking pleading at Jason, like he was going that to Piper someday.

Leo wasn't sure of Jason and Piper was dating. He hasn't seen him ask her out, they haven't kissed either. Now he thought they were stuck being best friends that were romantically involved.

"Wow Piper, are you turning into a real Aphrodite girl now?"Leo asked

"Oh shut up, Leo. Like you two ever thought of such a great idea."

"He doesn't seem like a romantic guy."Jason grumbled.

"Well, turns out that he is." Piper looked at The Beach watching Annabeth and Percy joking around and kissing. She looked at Jason; he didn't notice that Piper was looking at him. She sighed and went in to the Aphrodite cabin.

Jason frowned."Is it something wrong with Piper?"

Leo sighed. "You know that Piper likes you, a lot. And I know you like her too. Why aren't you asking her out then?"

"I don't know, I didn't want to hurt her feelings. And there's another girl named Reyna at the old camp. And I'm just worried if I have to-"

"Choose between them" Leo finished.

"I'm not a romantic guy, and I haven't met his Reyna girl yet. But I think Piper is the girl for you. She's smart, pretty and violent."

"Violent?" He asked

"Have you seen the girl fight? Normally an Aphrodite kid would not fight, but she's unique. She's not normal relative to her siblings. And you are just hurting her more by not telling her your feelings."

"Maybe you are a romantic guy, Leo."

"I'm not, Lighting Boy." Jason grinned.

"I think I have an idea for her, but I'm tired now." Jason yawned. The conversation looked like it has drawn at least 20% more of his energy.

"I'm tired too, get some sleep dude."

He didn't complain because he went off to his cabin without saying good night._ Maybe I am romantic, but get some sleep Leo._ When he put his head at the pillow, he drifted away in sleep.


	6. Dreams, Wrestling and Nightmares

Hey! I want to say thank you to the reviews, not so many but I take what I get. Plz send this link to other places!

**Jason**

Jason dreamed about him and Piper. They were sitting with the campfire grilling marshmallows. The fire was pink. Jason knew the color pink was for love, but Piper didn't notice. Piper wore a pretty pink blouse and jeans. Her long chocolate brown hair with braids, were beautifully curly. When he was close to her, he could smell rose shampoo.

When the pink glow from the fire lights up to Piper's face, Jason think she looks prettier than ever. Pink really fitted her; even she didn't wear so many pink clothes.

"What did you do today?"Jason asked.

"Not much. Archery, running, fighting and well… living with my diva siblings." She took on her marshmallow to check if it was grilled enough. She sighed, unsatisfied with her marshmallow. She didn't look into his face; Jason missed looking into her beautiful kaleidoscope eyes.

An awkward silence came. Jason stared in the fire and Piper was silently nibbling on a marshmallow.

"Piper, I have to say something to you."Jason said.

"What?" She said quietly, still not looking at him."

"I know that you are sad what happened between us with the Mist .But… when I spend with you I wish it was real. And you know there's another girl, but I don't feel more than friendship to her. You're the one I really like."

She looked at him with her beautiful eyes, she looked like she was about to tear about. Hear eyes became watery and it was so much sorrow hiding in there…

"I-I thought you didn't like me anymore when your memory came back, because of Reyna."

"Well, she's more than a sister for me." Jason said.

"I like you, Jason. I really do." Piper smiled and scooted closer to Jason. He wrapped his arms around her, and she laid her head on his shoulder. She looked at him, and he couldn't hold it in. He kissed her.

"I really wanted to do it" Jason said.

"You know it was my first kiss" Piper said.

"No, I didn't know." He was happy that Piper hasn't kissed any other boys, because he hasn't kissed a girl either. "It was my first kiss too".

'You didn't kiss Reyna?" Piper asked.

Jason shook his head. "As I said, I only feel friendship for her."

She smiled and kissed him again. They stayed the whole night being together, not caring about those harpies that may come and eat them.

Jason woke up, he felt well rested. He didn't sleep in the Zeus cabin so very well when his Hippie Dad was staring at him. He thought it was the good dream about him and Piper. Gods, he wanted to see her now. He remembered the picture of her in his dream, with the hair and the clothes. Someone knocked on the door and released Jason from his thoughts about Piper. He walked to the door, hoping it was Piper. He opened the door, Leo was there. A pang of disappointment hit him. Not that he wasn't happy to see Leo, but he hoped it was Piper.

"Hey dude, what's up?" He looked at Jason and started to laugh.

"What's wrong?" Jason said. Now he discovered that he didn't have pants on but boxers. He blushed like crazy and put on his jeans.

"Oh gods, Jason! You have to learn to not open the door in underwear!" Leo rolled in the floor, and his head banged in the corner of his bed. _Thank you, now he will shut up._

"Oww" He said.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just remind me next time to not roll on your floor".

"Deal" He sat on his bed, still disappointed that Piper wasn't here.

Leo looked around the cabin, shuddering." This place needs a makeover, and Hippie Zeus is freaking me out. I'm thinking about moving the statue and maybe shrink it to 30 centimeters." Lighting roared more than usual and Leo start making funny noises. He always does that when he was scared.

"Okay, your dad does not like my future makeover ideas." He said

"He will probably kill you if you move something; Zeus designed it on his way. And this place suck, there are no bathrooms or anything. Only Hippie Zeus watching me 24/7."

"That sucks, man. But I wonder what your dad will say if he heard you talk about him."

"I don't care, Zeus is not my dad, Jupiter is."

Leo grinned. "Anyway, the reason I came here is to ask if you found something new about the girl." Jason forgot totally about the girl on the picture, and it was even his idea to find out who she is.

"You forgot her, didn't you?" he said, he was having that crazy grin that was freaking Jason out. He still doesn't trust Leo around sharp things, that's why he uses his hammer instead of a sword.

"What? No, no, I didn't forget, I just haven't got the time." Jason defended.

"You haven't got time, because all that on your mind is Piper." Leo's crazy grin became even crazier; like that was possible. Then his mind focused on something different. Everyone saw Leo as a little scrawny kid, that wasn't the type for sports. Leo actually has beaten Jason in wrestling, but Jason never admits it.

*Flashback*

Jason was at the arena, training with his sword. And Leo stops to talk to him, jumping around like he drank five cups of coffee.

"Hey Jason, what's up?" He was still jumping around, now he was heading for a tree.

"Hey Leo, I'm training. I could use to battle someone". Jason looked around to look for Leo and spotted him in a tree.

"How in Hades did you get up there?" Jason was confused, only a Zeus child could fly. Was he… no. He shook that thought out of his head.

"It's called climbing, Jason. People that can't fly, well most people, use that instead of using the easy way. "Leo always teased him about learning how to climb, but hey, if you can fly, it's no use. "You should try it sometime, Fly Boy."

"You're coming down?" He wanted Leo to come down because he was itching to fight someone. Well Clarisse always beat his butt, Annabeth was on the beach sobbing about Percy and Piper always charmspeaked him to lose the battle. So Leo was the only person that he could beat and still was good training.

"No, it's nice view up here. I think I will go further up, so I can get full view of the camp." He climbed further up and stepped on a tree branch. The branch broke and Leo fell down cursing to the tree nymph. Jason ran to Leo to help him. He seemed fine, only a few scratches.

"That's why I don't climb" Jason said, laughing. Leo cursed in Greek; something Annabeth would wash his mouth with soap if he said that in front of her.

"Whatever, Jason. Let's fight."

"I don't want to fight anymore, what about wrestle?"

Leo grinned. "You're on, Fly Boy."

They took their right hands and counted.

"1".

"2".

"3!" They shouted.

Jason got an advantage, he started before Leo even reacts, but he was losing strength. Leo however, didn't even sweat. He was strong, and he was on his way winning.

"How…did…you…get…so…strong!?" Jason stammered.

"I don't know, but it looks like I'm winning" he said.

Leo won, he let go of Jason's numb hand and started to do his happy dance.

"I won! Leo Valdez won over the Prince of the Sky, Jason Grace! I won, you lost." He pointed at Jason.

"Leo, stop doing the happy dance, it looks silly."

"Says the guy who lost! So duh!" What's "duh" supposed to mean? Anyway, he was tired of training so he lost some energy, and Leo drank five cups of coffee and is way more hyper than usual. So Leo got an advantage, right?

"You don't need to be selfish, Jason said, and I still think you need more strength practice."

"But I still won."

"No you didn't! You cheated!"

"What! How did I cheat then?"

"Umm… you...just..."Jason defended.

"That's right; you can't find anything I cheated with! So I technically I won. "He said, smirking.

Jason cursed in Latin. He knew Leo won, but I he don't admit it.

"Whatever, Repair Boy." He muttered.

"Looks like Lightning Boy over here need to 2 things! One climbing, two don't use others nicknames! Yeah right Leo! I'm on fire today! Well… maybe because all the coffee I drank… "

"I demand another round" Jason said, trying to put his losing back him.

"You're on, but I'm still gonna kick your butt again." Leo started to warm up, and looking at Jason with an evil grin.

*End of Flashback*

Leo slapped him hard across his face. _Fine, just fine. Now Piper will discover my big bruise and go away from me._

"No, no, no, Jason, you are not _dying. _Come on dude! Wake up!" He shook him like a madman.

Jason blinked, "What happened, Leo?" He felt his mouth was dry like sand. He felt like he was sick, and he just woke up feeling worse. _No, he thought. It was just a harmless flashback, why am I feeling so bad?_

"_Jason! Thank_ gods, you're alive! You scared me to death! Don't ever start dying like that, dude!" He cried.

"I wasn't dying, Leo. I had a flashback_. _But why am I feeling like I dropped out of heaven?"

"I don't know, Jason. Maybe it was a blackout, but you just felt like it was a flashback." He didn't look well either, he had bags under his eyes and his skin looked pale.

"I'm going to be fine, Leo. But you don't look so well, no offense. Maybe I should take you to the infirmary or Chiron…" Leo took his wrist before Jason could stand up.

"No it's not that dude. I- I think I am having nightmares, about the girl on the picture."


	7. Bad Dreams, Stumbling And Percy Jackson

A/N: Hey sorry for not updating, I will try updating faster, but sometimes I'm not in the mood for writing. Here's the next chapter. This is a big chapter for my delay. Enjoy and Review!

**Piper**

Piper had no idea why she stormed off to the cabin. She just wanted to jump in the bed and cry off. She hated when Jason just treated her like she was nothing. Piper thought she made it pretty clear when she looked at the beach, there Percy and Annabeth were, then she looked at Jason pleadingly. Even Leo understood it, he knew that Piper liked Jason and he even told her that Jason liked her back. Well… he must've lied because Jason only treat her like a friend. Was Leo lying to make her feel good? No… that doesn't sound like Leo, he never do that to her. When she was done crying and talking about her problems to the pillow, she fell asleep.

Piper was alone, in a dark room. It was totally dark, Piper couldn't see anything. She was going to take out her dagger Katoptris for some light, but it wasn't there. Now she started to freak out. Without her dagger she couldn't defend herself or fight. Only left with her body and charmspeak to fight with. Combat fighting? Forget it; she only trained with a dagger. Piper was scared, and it didn't help when something in the shadow was hiding.

A dark laughter came, all the hair on her body raised. Steps came, and Piper jumped in tact with them.

The monster showed itself, and the sight wasn't pretty. 30-foot giant, dreadlocks decorated with bones woven through them, bronze armor with flame designs, bronze skin with marble eyes and his ugly green dragon legs with claws. He was holding the same spear about the size of a flagpole. Only seeing him again made Piper shiver and wanting her to hide in a spot and cry.

It was the giant Enceladus, the giant that took her dad and made him crazy, the giant that almost killed her, Leo and Jason. Anger boiled inside her, she wanted to kill him so badly. But Piper knew she wasn't skilled enough to fight him, Jason fought him and barely made it alive. Then she realized that she didn't have a weapon either. Arghh, being weaponless sucks.

What was she going to do? Hundreds of possibilities ran through her head, but none of them was good enough. She heard groaning, she forced herself to look at the horrible giant. He was holding something, but the shadows covered it.

"Well, well isn't it Piper McLean?" Enceladus said, "Ah, I remember you, when your friend Jason fought me; you were only standing there doing nothing! Watching your friend getting killed and you don't even help him. Oh well, you are daughter of Aphrodite, they don't do so much." Anger boiled inside. What was he talking about? She was busy helping her dad! She was going to help Jason, but it wasn't easy doing it while carrying an unconscious dad.

"Oh look at yourself! Enceladus said. You're so foolish, daughter of Aphrodite. You think you're important, but you're not. So much confusion in your life, being in the shadows of a movie star daddy and thinking that you actually have a chance with Jason Grace? Oh my, let me say something straight to you, HE DOESN'T LIKE YOU! Bah! Do the smartest thing and surrender. Join us, Piper McLean. Join Gaea's force and you can get anything you want, the boy, your dad and not having this crappy life."

"No Piper! Don't listen to him!" Was that Jason?

"Jason is that you? Let him go, Enceladus! "Piper ran towards the giant, kicking his feet.

"Quiet, demigod! Let her decide." The horrifying giant said.

"No, shut up, Mini Giant." He said. Surprisingly the giant shut up. She couldn't see him, but she knew it was Jason.

"Piper don't listen him! Everything he said was a total lie. You're not foolish; you're the most wonderful girl I ever met. You are important, to everyone, mostly me. I like you a lot, the only reason I haven't said that because I'm confused. You are strong, brave and beautiful."

"I'm sorry to interrupt your disgusting lovey- dovey conversation, Enceladus said, but I came here to make you join us, Piper McLean. Join us or the boy shall suffer."

"No! You little stinky giant! I said let him GO!" Piper yelled with force, hoping that her charmspeak will come to him.

The giant sighed. "I take that as a no. Well, well looks like your future boyfriend shall die a painful death." The shadow disappeared and Jason was in the giant's death grip. Jason looked horrible, his clothes was torn and dirty, he looked like he was going to drop down every second and he had a deep sword on his right arm that bled badly. The giant grip was tightening and Jason groaned in pain.

"No, Jason! I said let him go! LET HIM GO!" Piper cried and to kick the giant harder.

"Look at you silly little Aphrodite girl. Haha! I laugh looking at your mess in your life."

The giant's words came in replay, and Piper dream started to spin around. "No!" She yelled.

Piper woke up; she was soaked in cold sweat. She was breathing heavily and trying to make sure it was just a bad dream. She looked around; there was no giant trying to kill Jason, just her siblings sleeping. No one heard her screaming, she sighed in relief. Good thing that her siblings were heavy sleepers.

What was she going to do now? She didn't want to sleep, because she doesn't want to have another nightmare. She looked out at the window, it was still dark outside. She didn't want to talk to Jason or Leo, maybe Leo but he can be such a jerk sometimes and she didn't want to talk Jason, she was still mad at him for being such an airhead.

She sighed and put on her orange camp T-shirt and jeans. She went towards the lake; she needed to let her mind on something else. She sprinted towards, she didn't know why but it was great to get all the dizziness off her. She was wondering about jumping into the lake and take a swim, it would be good to wash all the cold sweat from her. When she was about to jump, she stopped when she saw to persons sitting at the corner of the lake, dipping their feet in the water. She saw a boy with messy black hair and a glimpse of a blonde person sleeping on his lap. She tried to go closer without getting seen, she succeed. When she came closer she saw the boy still had messy black hair, pretty sea-green eyes and muscular build. It was Percy. Piper haven't actually looked at Percy so much, when she did she noticed that he was very cute. He had a smile that many girls would fall for, and rebellious glint in his beautiful eyes. She also noticed that he was way more handsome than Jason and he was probably more powerful too. Still, it didn't change her feeling for Jason and she wasn't attracted to Percy, but she admits that he was very attractive.

The girl sleeping on his lap was Annabeth. Piper could see that she was smiling in sleep, like she knew Percy was there with her. Annabeth must be a very lucky girl, Piper thought.

Piper felt a tingle in her body, like she was sensing true love from Percy and Annabeth. Ugh, most be another silly Aphrodite thing, but she couldn't help smiling at the happy couple.

She also felt a pang of sadness and jealousy in her. Why couldn't she and Jason be like that? All she wanted was to be with Jason. Being his girlfriend means that he is with her and no girl can take him away from him, even her mean half-sister Drew that was trying to get Jason to be hers. Why did her love life have to be so difficult? Her mother is the love goddess, why can't she make it easier?

Piper screamed in herself. She didn't want to think about love anymore, it was a subject that Piper wasn't very good at. She moved to find a place for herself, and with her luck, she stumbled. She cursed in Greek to herself. Why did she have to be so clumsy?

"That wasn't a nice thing to say". A voice behind her said.

She unsheathed Katoptris. When were alone in the forest in the night, then it's mostly when the monsters come out, and you hear something behind you, it probably a good idea to take out your weapon. She stood up and lashed out to the monster. She didn't realize that this monster had very good reflexes, so it dodged easily. That she didn't know, that it wasn't a monster, it was Percy staring at her with wide eyes.

"I'm trying to help you and you're trying to skewer me?" Percy said, still eyes wide open.

Why did she do that? Piper mentally face slapped herself. He probably thought she was a typical ADHD kid with serious anger issues.

"Oh gods!" She said. " I'm so sorry, Percy! I didn't mean to, I thought it was a monster." She probably could find 100 more apologizes, but he laughed like she said a joke.

"Its okay, Piper. In this forest at night, it's good to be prepared, but may I ask you why you're here at night?"

She could feel worry bubbling in her, she don't want to talk about the nightmare to Percy, she could feel that he has more stuff to worry about.

"Uhh, I couldn't sleep, so I went out to get fresh air." She lied. Okay, it wasn't a totally lie, but she went out to get some space.

Percy didn't sound so very convinced, but he didn't say something about it. "Okay then. Will you join me in the lake? It's kind of boring just gaze around the water with a sleeping girlfriend."

Piper smiled. "Sure, why not?"

They went back to the lake, and Annabeth's head was back at Percy's lap. They just sat there, dipping their foot in the lake, enjoying the silence.

"So is true?" Piper asked, breaking the silence.

"What's true?"

"About your accomplishments. Like Medusa, the Minotaur, Kronos and all that stuff. That's pretty amazing and hard to believe."

Percy sighed. "To answer your question, yes I did all that stuff. But don't think I will wear a poster that stands I DID ALL THE STUFF HERCULES DID."

Piper laughed. He had a very good sense of humor. "That's amazing! I mean you think all the stuff you did is no big deal, but it _is._" Piper thought Percy was a person that would brag whole the time, but he was laid- back and cared more of his friends. Piper also wondered how Jason would be if he did all the things Percy did, would Jason be a guy that brags all the time?

"Okay, I admit all those stuff I did was pretty extreme, Percy said, but I don't feel more heroic. It don't make me feel anymore special, I'm just me. If you were in my spot you can fast realize how dangerous my life is. All the monsters know who I am. It's like I'm Hercules, I mean, that guy have done everything. Is there something he haven't done?"

Piper laughed again. "Hercules didn't have an amazing girlfriend that cared about him of all her life." Piper looked at the sleeping Annabeth.

"She is amazing, isn't she?" Percy asked while taking a blonde curl and put it behind Annabeth's ear.

"Yep, she sure is. She missed you a lot."

"I missed her a lot, too. You know, I only remembered her when I had amnesia, like I was supposed to remember her and how big part she is in my life."

Piper caught her tears. That was one of the sweetest thing she ever heard in her life. Percy must notice, because he was grinning like crazy.

"You're mom is Aphrodite, right?"

"Yes, "she said with no enthusiasm.

"I guess you aren't so very happy about it?" he asked.

"How did you guess?"

"I can see it in your eyes. You don't like getting attention. I know you are an Aphrodite girl because your eyes and partly because I've met your mom by myself."

"You've met my mom?" Piper asked.

"Yep, she have a thing to mess up my love life. A long story that I don't really want to talk about."

"Oh, my mom is so nice." Piper said with sarcasm.

Percy laughed. "Don't worry, Piper. She is a good goddess. Well, she is one of the goddesses that don't want to kill me. I'm sorry to freak you out now, but do you have any powers?"

"Uhh, yes. Well you didn't freak me out, but I know you have more amazing powers than I have. So yeah, my power is Charmspeak."

Percy's eyes was shocked in surprise. "That's a pretty rare ability. The only girl I knew that can charmspeak was Drew."

Piper groaned when he said "Drew".

"I guess you aren't on so very good terms with her. You know, you remind me a lot of Silena Beauregard, she was a very nice daughter of Aphrodite."

"Yeah, I've heard about her, I wish I could meet her before umm… she died."

Percy's eyes showed a little bit of sadness. Guess Silena was a close friend of his.

"Uhh, yeah, Percy said, "that guy Jason, right? Umm…does he like me? I mean every time I start talking to him, he just send me some angry glares."

Was Jason jealous of Percy? Was he jealous of all the attention Percy got? Was it his power and skill, or that Percy and Thalia was so close and they acted like brother and sister? No, that doesn't sound like him.

"Umm… I don't know actually, I haven't spoken with him for a while. But Jason is a good guy, I think he likes you."

"Okay, maybe I could try tomorrow. He's a son of Jupiter, right?"

"Yeah, just like Hercules, only that he was son of Zeus."

Percy groaned. "Oh, please don't start on Hercules again. That guy gives me a headache."

Piper laughed again. She was happy to know the real Percy Jackson and she also hoped that she can be good friends with him. He looked so happy, but his eyes showed a bit of sadness. He must lost many close friends and made much sacrifice in his life. She thought he was a showoff with all those amazing things he'd done, but now she realized that he doesn't ask for fame or attention.

They heard owls cooing and Annabeth started to wake up. She began to move and she stretched out her arms. She rubbed her eyes to get things clear. Annabeth noticed Piper and gave her a warm smile. She didn't seem affected that Piper and Percy were talking together, she seemed happier that Percy wasn't bored when she was sleeping.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty", Percy said, "You were out long".

"I didn't have any nightmares. I think it's because you are here with me." She smiled when she said the last sentence.

Percy smiled. "If you don't get nightmares anymore when I'm here, then I will be with you."

Annabeth smile and gave Percy a kiss on the cheek.

Piper could feel her heart ache. They were so happy together, loving each other. That made Piper wants a relationship with Jason with so much love.

"Hey Piper," Annabeth said, "something wrong? You seem a little bit sad."

Piper shook her head. "No, I'm fine. Just a little bit tired. I think I will be going now."

When they said goodbye to each other, Piper ran to her cabin. She jumped in the bed, and fell asleep with no nightmares.

A/N: Good chapter? Please review and show this story to other PJO fans. Also I really want more reviews, so I decided to make a new chapter if I get like 5 more reviews! Also give me some more advice if you have something to say about the story. You also wonder about when Percy's sister is coming, well she will come soon.

PS: This is not a Piper/Percy story, they will just be friends. She just thinks he's cute.

Review!

-IAmAHalfBlood


	8. A Day For Leo Can Never Be Normal

A/N: Sorry for not updating, but I asked for 5 reviews. I didn't get them, but its okay. This story is new. Next chapter then we will have info about his sister.

**Leo**

Staying in the Zeus cabin with a creepy Hippie Zeus statue and not so fully dressed best friend, was not Leo's definition of fun. After Piper's little misunderstanding, waking up and heading to the Zeus cabin, Leo did not see him telling Jason about his nightmares. _Yes, you heard me, nightmares. _Not that nightmare was new to him, because most of the demigods get freaky visions about important stuff.

"Leo, Jason called, "dude, and do hear me?"

Leo snapped out of his thoughts. "W-what?"

Jason rolled his eyes. "The girl in the picture. Nightmares." He seemed very serious about the girl; Leo got a strange feeling that this girl was important.

Leo groaned. "Please don't say nightmares. Let's say happy sunshine dreams, okay?"

Jason gave him a weird look, but didn't say anything. "In your nig- , he sighed, "I mean in your happy sunshine dream, there was a girl."

"Yeah", Leo answered.

"With the same description I told you and Piper."

"Yeah, go on."

"So, you got a dream about her, and not me? I found the picture, right?"

"Dude", Leo said, "you mean you _want_ a happy sunshine dream?"

Jason's eyes widened. "No, of course not!" he said, "What kind of psycho person wants that?"

"I don't know man", Leo said," You know how much Leo beauty sleep I miss because of happy sunshine dreams."

"Uh yeah, whatever. But you get happy sunshine dreams and I get blackouts. Shouldn't I get happy dreams too?"

Leo laughed nervously. "I don't know, Sparky. But in my opinion, happy sunshine dreams seem better than blackouts."

"I didn't ask for your _opinion_ Leo", Jason growled, "and I don't call me Sparky."

Leo gulped. Jason suddenly became angry. Leo messed up, he shouldn't call him Sparky. That was Pipers nickname for Jason. Poor guy, don't know who to choose between Piper and that Reyna girl.

"Fine whatever, man. Gotta go."

Leo stood up and went out of the cabin, leaving a little bit angry, hurt and regretful Jason with Hippie Zeus.

Leo had no idea what to do next. He thought about visiting Piper, but when he saw her on the archery after breakfast, she had a smile on her and seems not to remember her last talk with Jason. _Sleep does miracles, Leo thought. _

After walking past The Stolls and a yelling Katie Gardner, Leo settled down to work at the Argo II. He felt bad not working, it was _his_ ship and _his _duty and he didn't work on her because of Jason. He worked all day, getting visited by Percy and Annabeth. They insisted that he should go down and eat, take a shower and take a rest… But Leo declined, he wanted to get done and get this flying warship in the sky.

Percy was cool for hanging with him, even when Leo figured out that the son of Poseidon was not any big help with machineries. _Percy Jackson. _The savior of Olympus and the hero of the camp. Leo thought he was a showoff, for all that awesome stuff he did, Leo took poorly wrong. Percy was laid- back, cool, nice and he had a great sense of humor. He did all the cool stuff, but he didn't seem to think much about it. He also told Leo about his quest and his way for ticking off the gods.

After a lot of begging and puppy eyes, Percy finally gave up and showed Leo his totally awesome water fishy powers. Breathing underwater, Hurricanes, Heat Resistance, Earthquake, ability to control water and getting power boost when he touches water. Totally awesome! It was hard to believe that he was friend with someone that powerful. His powers totally rock Jason's now.

Percy finally won and got Leo to go to the dining pavilion and eat dinner because he skipped lunch. His stomach growled and he ate his burger so fast that he didn't notice he was empty plated. Leo loved his cabin, they were the people that understood machines and many of them had same history as him. He always sat besides Nyssa, his favorite sister.

The Apollo cabin had their sing-along, and the fire was orange and everyone was in good mood. Leo figured that they haven't lost any camper, they got back Percy Jackson and it was just a normal day.

Everyone was heading towards their cabin to settle down the night. Leo wanted to shower and have a sleep without any happy sunshine dreams. He walked past the Apollo cabin, and he bumped into Will Solace. Will was a cool guy. He showed Leo around when he came to the camp. He was pretty nice to, and good with bow.

"Hey Leo", Will greeted, "what's up?"

"Good, I guess, tired after working on the ship. You're in good mood, huh?"

"Yeah, it's awesome to have Percy back."

"You're best friends?" Leo asked.

"We're good friends; even he's hopeless with the bow. We also got closer when his si-", his face darkened. Something was wrong, Will was always in good mood, now he seems pained and sad.

"Will, you okay?"

Will's head snapped up. "Uh, yeah, I'm fine dude. Gotta go, see ya tomorrow." He shot an Apollo white teeth smile, even it did looked a little bit pained and went back to his glowing cabin.

Leo probably stood there for another minute but Nyssa called and it was time for bed. Leo took a shower to clear his mind, but it didn't help. Will's pained and hurt face bothered him. With his good looks and niceness he could easily get a girl when he wants. Leo also wondered about that, many girls liked him but Will took no special attention to them. Maybe he liked someone else.

Leo went to bed and said goodnight to his brothers and sisters. He wanted to have a good night's sleep, but he didn't.

Leo woke up, he wasn't lying on his comfortable bed anymore, and he was lying on cold marble floor. He didn't find himself in the cabin with his siblings, but instead being watched by the gods and the goddesses. He wasn't alone, almost the whole camp were there except the children of the minor gods. There were also two more people there, but he didn't know them. One was a big sumo wrestler looking guy, buzz cut and a hilarious baby face. The second one looked 13 years old girl with brown- golden hair, dark skin and pretty golden eyes.

"Percy!" They called. Percy waved them to come over to the others.

"Seem like our guests have come." A man voice said.

Leo turned and saw Zeus speaking.

"Zeus", Percy said," Why are we all here?"

"Dad summoned you guys because we're going to watch some clips! Apollo cheered. "This will be fun!"

Artemis smacked him in the head. "Oww", Apollo complained.

"Silence you two". He shot them a look to shut them up. "Let's begin, shall we?"

_Clips? _ This will be interesting.

A/N: There! Next chapter they will watch some clips. In that chapter you will got to know how she's like. REVIEW!


	9. Alexis Milano's Way To Camp

A/N: I haven't updated for a long time, and I'm really sorry, but I have school and a life so I can't write all the time. I've also thought about writing a story about his sister's life with, humor, romance, and adventure. Say what you think about it.

**Jason**

Jason felt really humiliated, not that he stood there gaping at the other gods and goddesses, but that he was wearing pajamas, in front of the mighty king of the gods - also his dad in his Greek form. The other didn't look better either. Piper looked like she was going to faint of embarrassment since her mother- the goddess of beauty, were seeing her in nightwear and that didn't give much impression. Leo was of course Leo, Annabeth looked mildly embarrassed and Percy looked like he was used to being in front of the gods a lot. Jason didn't know what to feel for the son of Poseidon, every time he saw him he felt a burning feeling in the stomach that he never felt before. Was it jealousy, anger or sadness? He didn't know.

Percy cleared his throat. "You know it would be nice to wear something decent in front of the gods."

Zeus sighed. "Aphrodite, change their clothes." Aphrodite smiled. "Of course, anything for Percy", she said batting her lashes to Percy. Piper and her siblings looked disgusted; it would be very weird that their mom was flirting to their friend. Aphrodite flicked her fingers and everybody wore normal clothes. Jason took a look at his clothes, he wore a fresh blue t-shirt and black jeans.

"Thank you, Lady Aphrodite", Will Solace the head counselor for Apollo cabin said. Aphrodite smiled a dazzling smiled that probably would make him faint, but Will just stood there like he seen someone more beautiful.

Hazel looked at Leo curiously, her eyebrow furrowed. Jason wanted to run over and give her a big hug, but he was able to restrain himself. He hasn't seen her in a long time, now she was there holding hands with a big Chinese guy with a buzz cut and a baby face. Jason assumed that he was the guy Frank.

Zeus looked at Leo's dad Hephaestus. "Are you done now?" Hephaestus grunted and took out a remote a pressed a button. A big TV appeared, couches with fluffy pillow and tables with drinks and snacks. All the demigods took a seat and Jason sat beside Leo and Will. He wanted to sit with Piper too, but she sat beside Leo and Annabeth.

Zeus clapped his hands to get attention. "Clip nr.1 please", he said looking sad for a reason.

Hephaestus pressed another button and the TV turned on. _It showed just a normal classroom, with a class trying to pay attention to the teacher. _

Apollo frowned. "Were going to watch some kids at school?"

"No, just pay attention Apollo", Zeus said.

_The teacher wrote something on the blackboard. A complicated math question. The teacher cleared his throat. "Someone who want to give it a try?" No one answered. He sighed. "Ms. Milano, if you may." _

"Milano?" Poseidon squeaked. "Her last name is Milano?"

Hestia put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It may not be her, Brother. Many people have Milano as last name." He nodded weakly.

Who were they talking about? Jason hasn't heard about anyone that had Milano as last name. He also noticed that most of the campers were silent.

_Many people snapped their head towards her direction, mostly boys, which was kind of weird. The girl stood up and walked towards the blackboard._

Gasps echoed in the throne room and he was one of them. This girl was probably the most beautiful girl he ever seen, even more than Piper and her mom. She had the most gorgeous tan skin he ever seen, with a perfect body. Her face was probably the most beautiful face in the world. Perfect eyebrows that even didn't looked plucked on but still natural and beautiful. Big eyes that were in a beautiful sea-green color, with a perfect shape that matched her face. Eyelashes that were long, thick, black, beautiful eyelashes that most girl will die for. Perfect nose, not small, not to big, but perfect. Her cheeks were in a very beautiful rosy color that looked perfect on her tanned face. Her lips, oh gods, pink lips that was in the perfect shape. Her hair was probably one of the most beautiful features of her. Long thick, shiny and soft, curls that Aphrodite will kill for. Starting from the top, big curls that became smaller and smaller to the end, and with the side bangs it framed her face perfectly. The color was amazing, bronze brown hair with golden blond highlights. As she walked towards the blackboard, Jason took a look at her clothes to. She wore white blouse with small flowers all around it, over the blouse to make it to make it look more stylish, she wore a sleeveless denim jacket. She wore dark jeans and some kind of brown ankle boots. She looked breathtakingly beautiful and she was absolutely flawless. Jason also has a nagging feeling that he'd seen this girl before.

He looked around seeing that almost every one of the guys had their eyes open in shock and their mouths open. The girls looked shocked and jealous. He looks over to his dad- well in his other form; he was also over his shock. He clapped his hands; thunder shook and made the whole room shake.

"Zeus!" Poseidon yelled," How dare you show us her, when she's gone!"

Zeus and the other gods and goddesses except Poseidon shared a knowing look. "Brother, it for your own good seeing her for a long time," Zeus said, "you have never gotten over it."

"For my own good! Look on at the demigods", he said pointing at the half-bloods. Leo, Piper and some newbie's looked confused. Jason glanced at the other campers, and he understood it now. Some people had tears falling down, crying silently. Some others just looked really sad. He looked over to Percy and Annabeth. Percy was crying on Annabeth's shoulder and Annabeth was comforting him even though she had tears in her eyes too. The Stolls were crying, Jason was shocked, he always saw them happy and pranking people, now they were sad and crying. Clarisse looked really, really sad and was getting comfort from her boyfriend Chris. Katie and some other girl that Jason assumed was Kayla - a daughter of Apollo, they were sobbing. At last he looked at his right, at Will who was clutching the couch arm like it was his lifeline. His usual sparkling sky blue eyes were now sad and dull with red rings around his eyes. Tears were streaming down his face while he was muttering: "She was so beautiful, so beautiful." Jason never had a close relationship with Will; he only played basketball with him and the others in the Apollo cabin, but seeing him so heartbroken made him sad too.

Zeus raised an eyebrow, while the parents of the heartbroken demigods were looking at them sadly and something else was it … guilt? Percy's dad had his head in his hands muttering something that Jason didn't catch. He didn't understand why a god could care so much for a person that wasn't even his child.

Finally someone spoke up. "Should we call this meeting off or should we continue?" Apollo asked

Percy looked up with red eyes. "No, I think we should continue." The others nodded their head in agreement.

"All right", Hephaestus said pressing on the play button.

_All the boys were watching her when she walked towards the teacher, while the girls were looking at her with pure jealousy. The girl started to solve the math question. _

Jason watched as she wrote the numbers elegantly on the blackboard. "She has nice handwriting" Hermes commented.

_When she was done the teacher asked: "How did you find out the answer?" "Uh, I first divided the number, then I multiplied it, right?" the girl said seeming unsure. "That's right", he said. She widened her eyes in excitement. "So I was right?" she asked hopefully. The teacher nodded. The girl smiled big showing her perfect pearly white teeth that made the boys gape like a fish. _

"She has nice teeth", Apollo said.

"She seemed a little bit unsure of the answers, but she was right" Athena said nodding in approval.

_The scene changed. Now she was in the cafeteria holding a lunch tray. She was already heading towards a table, but she got stopped by three girls wearing a lot of make that they looked like a clown. "Lexie, honey," the girl in the middle said,"come with us, you can't hang with losers like that," she pointed at the table the girl was heading towards, "come with the cool guys". She looked towards 'the cool table' seeing that the guys were nodding their head enthusiastically and madly trying to make their appearance better. "No thanks", she said coldly and broke free from the arm linking. _

Travis smiled half-heartily. "Lex never wants popularity, she always go to the people who don't have friends." Connor nodded weakly.

What was her name actually? Lexie?

_She sat down at the table, opening her pudding. "They will never stop you know", a guy with curly brown hair and brown skin said. The girl sighed, "I know that, Audrick. But I'll never be friends with people like that."_

"There comes Audrick Wood the satyr", Grover said smiling a little bit.

"Wait", Leo said, "she's a demigod?"

"Of course, son of Hephaestus, Athena said, "we wouldn't watch a mortal."

"_Alexis", a girl with dark brown hair, blue eyes and glasses said, "we all know that you're obviously out of our league"._

"Such a beautiful name for a beautiful maiden," Artemis said.

So her name was Alexis. Alexis Milano. Lex and Lexie for short.

_Alexis looked at her sadly. "Christie don't say that, you're actually very pretty, but you never realize that."_

Aphrodite smiled sadly. "Yes, she would be very pretty if the glasses didn't ruin it."

"_Yeah, Chris," a girl with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes said," you need to get rid of the glasses." Christie smiled, "Thanks Maddie, you're pretty too." _

_Maddie smiled weakly. "Thanks but not as beautiful as Alexis though." Alexis frowned at her. "Mads, don't go through that again. Maddie just rolled her eyes. "You're perfect, just admit it." Alexis didn't say anything._

Will sighed. "She never believes that she's stunningly beautiful." All the others nodded.

_The scene switched again. Now everyone in class were heading out since it was the last class. Alexis was also heading out, but she got stopped by the teacher. "Not you Ms. Milano, we need to talk." Alexis gulped. "Yes, Mrs. Carron." Audrick came over. "Can I stay too? You know for support." Mrs. Carron narrowed her eyes at him. "No, Mr. Wood, you wait outside while I'll have a talk with Ms. Milano."_

Aphrodite laughed. "I love her last name, Milano! Because it's one of the biggest shopping cities in the world!" No one said something because; they all knew who this person was, _monster._

"_But-""Now," she snapped, "go!" Audrick gave Alexis a warning look, but she was still confused. Mrs. Carron walked closer to Alexis. "We all know you the best at this class Ms. Milano," she said," you know why?" Alexis gulped again," No, ma'am." Mrs. Carron smiled evilly._

"No!" Percy and Poseidon yelled. 

_Mr. Carron started to bubble, until she was a dracaena. _

The tension in the room was high now. Everybody leaned on the edge of their seats to see better. "No," Will muttered weakly, fresh tears welling up in his eyes.

_Alexis was staring at the monster, her eyes widen in shock. "What the-""Die demigod!" The monster snarled. She lunged towards the demigod with her spear ready. Alexis screamed and dodged. She dodged another powerful strike, but she fell on the floor. Trying to scramble away from the monster, she noticed a sword hanging on the wall. She quickly grabbed it and charged. She took a powerful swing with the sword but the dracaena blocked it with the spear. When she blocked, Alexis kicked the monster hard in the gut, making the monster fall hard in the floor. She seemed exhausted, but she stabbed the dracaena in the gut and it dissolved into golden dust._

Everyone clapped when the monster turned into dust. Ares grinned. "She's pretty good for being a newbie and _that_ pretty looking."

_She stared at the monster dust until Audrick ran in. "Alexis, thank gods you're okay! What happened-"He looked at the monster dust right in front of her. "-oh, we have to go, right NOW!" _

"Yes," Poseidon muttered weakly, "go as fast as you can."

"_Audrick, what was that?" Alexis asked with shaky voice. He looked at her, "I'll explain later, we are going now." Alexis looked at him with scared eyes, "Where Audrick? Please tell me!" He gave her a sad smile. "Somewhere safe." He took her wrist and dragged her out of the room._

Demeter sighed. "Poor beautiful demigod, she has no idea what going on."

_The scene changed showing Alexis and Audrick on the way to Camp Half-Blood. _

Percy nodded weakly. "Good she's on way to camp."

Annabeth looked at him. "Percy this was before, you already know this happened."

"I know that Wise Girl. I'm just assuring myself. "

"_Come on, Lex!" Audrick yelled, "Were almost there." _

"_Audrick, what is that?" Alexis asked pointing at the camp. _

"_Camp Half-Blood, a camp for special people like you." _

"_What? Mentally disturbed kids?"(A_/N: No offense to people like that.)

Annabeth smiled at Percy. "Just like you."

Percy smiled back. "Yeah, she didn't realize either that she called herself mentally disturbed."

"She is nowhere near mentally disturbed," Travis said smiling slightly.

"_No, demigods"_

"_Demigods? Like half- human and half- god?"_

Athena smiled. "She is smart for being related to fish."

Piper looked confused. "What?"

"Nothing."

"_Yeah, come on," he urged._

_They heard a loud grunt. They turned, seeing two giant Cyclopes. "Smash satyr!" The first one yelled giving Audrick a toothy grin._

"_Satyr?" Alexis asked," You're half- goat? Where's your goat legs?"_

Annabeth smirked at Percy. "She took much faster time than you took, Percy and she didn't call him Audrick the Goat."

Percy groaned. "I was twelve okay? I didn't know much."

"She was thirteen here."

"She was turning fourteen in a month!"

"_Under my disguise."_

"_Pretty girl go, before we decide to eat you too," the second Cyclops said. _

Apollo whistled. "Lucky duck, get's VIP escape from monsters just being gorgeous."

Connor smirked. "You don't know how many times it saved us." Travis and Will smirked knowing what he meant.

This girl was lucky, gets to escape from monsters easily.

"_Go, Alexis!" Audrick screamed, "Get into the camp and call for help."_

Hestia smiled. "Such a brave satyr."

"_No! I'm not leaving you. I'll help you fight the uglies." _

Hermes laughed. "Uglies, I really like this girl." Apollo and Ares nodded.

"She's very loyal," Artemis said.

_She took out her bag and pulled out the same sword she used before._

"That's very smart, thinking if she run into monsters again," Athena said.

"_What the-, you took the sword with you?"_

_Alexis gave him an adorable grin. "Of course, in case if more monsters is coming." _

"_Satyr yummy!" Cyclops nr.1 said and threw a large rock at Audrick. He crumpled at the grass like a socket puppy._

"Ouch," Apollo said rubbing his head.

"_Sorry pretty girl, but decided to eat you." Cyclops nr. 2 said and he ran towards her. Alexis stood in a battle stance, when the Cyclops ran towards her, she dodged and stabbed him in the back. "Sorry ugly boy." _

They laughed, but they were worried for her.

_Cyclops nr. 1 was bigger than the second. He clawed her in the shoulder. Blood oozed out of the wound, she winced and put her hand to stop the bleeding. _

Everyone was now very worried for her, especially now since she was wounded.

_The Cyclops lunged at her to make the final strike. Alexis side-stepped and swung her sword at him. The monster dissolved into golden dust. "One to Milano and zero to uglies," she said trying to smile but it turned into a grimace. _

"She's a very impressive fighter," Ares commented. Percy and Poseidon smiled proudly for some reason.

"_Ugh."She walked to Audrick who had a big bump on his head. She hailed him up and tried to drag him up the hill. She went slower and slower, till she started to hyperventilate. She collapsed right next to the satyr. _

_Sounds of people running came. Four people came and two of them took Audrick and put him into stretcher. Will and Kayla was there to pick up Alexis. Will went to Alexis and when he turned her around, he gasped. _

"It's me," Will said smiling sadly. "And me," Kayla said poking him in the arm.

_His eyes were widen with shock, his blond eyebrows upturned and his mouth agape. "Holy Styx," he muttered, "she's beautiful."_

All the goddesses cooed and Will blushed. "Ah young love," Aphrodite said.

"_The most beautiful girl in the world."_

Everyone agreed even under Aphrodite's glares. She huffed.

"_Will!" Kayla yelled,"What are you blubbering about?"_

_She came over and gasped. "Oh gods I'm jealous."_

"_Kayla get the stretcher, she lost a lot of blood." _

_She got the trolley, and Will picked her unconscious body and put it in the stretcher. _

_He took seemed to be staring at her, until Kayla waved her hand in front of him. "Hello, earth to Will. I know she's pretty but seriously we have to get her to the infirmary. When she's napping you can stare at her so much as you can." _

"I'm pretty sure he did," Kayla said pointing towards a tomato red Will.

_He scowled at her. "Shut up."_ _They dragged her in to the camp. On the way Kayla was singing 'Will got a crush, he gotta blush'._

Everyone laughed. "It's a big hit in camp," Connor said.

_The scene changed and it was now in the infirmary. Will was staring at the sleeping Alexis. _

Kayla grinned. "I was right; Willie did stare at her in hours."

"Don't call me Willie!"

_She started move slightly, and her eyes snapped up. Showing beautiful, bright sea-green eyes. Will was stunned, since he never seen her eyes and that was probably one of the best features of her. _

_She groaned. Will shot up from his chair. Alexis sat up, looking at her bandaged arm. Her eyes darted from different places until it stopped on Will. They locked eyes in a few seconds till they broke, both of them blushing. "What happened?" Will looked at her smiling slightly. "You killed a few monsters and you got injured so we got you here." _

_She clenched her jaw. "I thought it was a dream, wait- where's Audrick?"_

"_He's fine, just napping now. Can you stand?" _

"_I don't know, maybe I guess." She tried to stand up, but she fell right into Will. "Sorry." Will, who was the first one realizing that he had his arms around her. He lifted her up, holding into her so she could stand. _

"_All right, I think I can walk," she said her cheeks burning. She walked towards the door then to bed again, but she was slightly limping. "You okay? How do feel?" Will asked. _

_Aphrodite sighed. "Ah, Willexis." _

"_I fine I guess, but I have a killer headache." Will nodded. _

"_You were overly exhausted and you slept much so headache is normal." _

_She smiled. "Fresh air is good and you need to see Chiron, here let me help you." He put her arm around her waist for support and she took his hand for support if she needed to lean. "Thanks, er, what's your name?" Alexis asked._

_Will's face was burning. "Will Solace son of Apollo, yours?" _

"_Alexis Milano." Will grinned. "Nice name."_

"_Thank you, so were going out?" He nodded. They went out the door looking like a couple, with Will's arm around Alexi's waist and they were holding hands. She gasped when she saw the beautiful camp. "Where am I?" Will smiled charmingly at her that made her already red cheeks burn harder. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, Lex. Home for demigods." With that, the TV turned off._

"Wait, were done?" Leo whined, "I want to see what happens to her!"

"Sorry demigods," Zeus said, "It's over. Say good bye to your parents."

Jason said to bye to his dad in his _other_ form. Will and Percy got hugs from their dads, for some kind of comfort. The others said goodbye to their respective parent.

The he blacked out. He woke up again when he heard a girlish scream from the beach.

All the demigods ran towards the beach. Seeing Leo screaming girlish while saying:"Gah! Mermaid!" made Jason almost laugh if the problem wasn't so serious.

In the beach, lying in the sand with water flowing past her- she didn't seem to have problems breathing in water.

Percy had his sea-green eyes widen in shock. "It's her!" He screamed, "Get her into the infirmary!"

"It's really her," Will said happiness shining in his eyes. "She's back, she was never dead."

He lifted her up on his shoulder, running towards the infirmary with Percy and many other demigods hot on the heels. While Annabeth ran with Will and the others she seemed to be muttering: "Were was she? What have she been doing?"

Jason didn't have any clue who this person was or what Annabeth was talking about, until he saw her beautiful face. Her stunningly beautiful face that no one seem to have. This _was _Alexis Milano. Then he realized another thing, _she _was the girl on the picture.

A/N: That was a long chapter! I decided to write a story about her like Percy's. Hope you liked it! Review!

- IAmAHalfBlood


	10. Authour's Note and Preview

A/N: Sorry if you thought this was a new chapter, but this is an author's note. This is because my new story, I've decided to call it The Sea's Daughter or My Messed up Life or My Life Is Not Normal, you can help me find a name to the new story, because I suck at naming stories. I'm really sorry about this, but if I'm continuing Percy Jackson's Half Sister I might spoil everything that happens in the new story, so I've decided to begin with the new story and wait with Percy Jackson's Half Sister. If you really don't want this, review and tell me your thought. The new story is about Percy's sister and this story is for people that like: Humor, Romance, Drama, Adventure, Stolls, Percy is an amazing bro, Jealous Annabeth (she's not mean here, still the same Wise Girl, but she is jealous before the Percy's sister get's claimed because she was hanging a lot with Percy), Quest, lovesick gods, Will and people that are in the Percy Jackson series, oh! - And music and etc. Give it a read and I will post another authors note when it's ready. Don't kill me!

-IAmAHalfBlood

Here's a surprise! A preview of the seas daughter, this is completely random from the story. Want more of this?

Preview: 

"Blue eyes? Arrow Head? Bow Boy? Pretty Boy? Tan 'o Boy? No not that because I have more tan skin than you have, so any ideas?"

He was about to argue since being the arrogant son of Apollo, he would probably love his tan skin and his looks, but he closed his mouth seeing that I was right and I could scare people pretty bad with my glowing eyes. "I like Pretty Boy," he said suddenly.

I raised an eyebrow."For some reason, huh?"

His cheeks burned. "No," he mumbled," I just like it more than the other options. I mean seriously, Bow Boy and Tan 'o Boy?"

"Hey!" I said punching him playfully on the shoulder, "Don't insult my awesome nicknaming skills, Pretty Boy."

He smirked "So you've decided to call me Pretty Boy then?"

I sighed in defeat. "Yup, even though I liked Bow Boy and Arrow Head."

"I didn't, Angel Fish."

"Angel Fish?" I asked, blushing because he called me one of the most beautiful fish in the world. Seriously I don't know where the random fish facts came sprouting in my head, I must read it somewhere.

"Yeah," he said rubbing his back sheepishly. "You were rambling about water and fish facts at the beach, so I decided to call you Angel Fish since it hard to find a nickname to you."

My cheeks reddened at the thought about the beach yesterday, I mean, I didn't even know him that well and here I was telling him my whole life story, even parts that I haven't told anyone.

"Why so hard?" I asked.

He took a sudden interest in his sneakers, but I could see that he was blushing. "I don't know, I mean you're not even claimed yet and it's much easier to find nicknames with the stuff our parents are gods of. Like example you said Bow Boy and Arrow Head because Apollo is the god of archery. I couldn't like call you Pretty Girl or Tan Girl."

"I- I guess that makes sense," I mumbled, "Wait, Pretty Girl?"

"Well," he said looking rather uncomfortable, "you are very pretty." With that he stormed off to the Apollo cabin, hiding his already red cheeks. I was stunned, but I couldn't help but feel giddy in myself, I mean he called me really pretty. Many people did that, maybe beautiful too, but hearing it from him made me feel special. I smiled to myself before heading towards the Hermes Cabin.


	11. Authour's Note Again, The Seas Daughter!

A/N: Hey sorry for the last authors note. The Sea's Daughter is out now. The first chapter. I hope you will read it and love it. If you are really nice please show this story to other people.

I want to say thanks for all the review, favorites and followers:

**BuckerooBlondie**

**Calypso Jackson**

**DoveMusic**

**Gallifrey Dweller**

**HelloBob12345**

**IamTiffanyDaughterofHermes**

**KendraSorenson**

**PaoFon96**

**Respice Adspice Prospice**

**Sarmoo123**

**Science Geek8538**

**SecretlyUncodedLife**

**UltimateHades**

**bookworkmultimate**

**Elinor phantomhive**

**frangpat26**

**heartdraconis19361**

**I'm a black-belt sleeper **

**inkling13 **

**merlinandpercyjacksonfangirl**

**percabethlives4ever**

**savvy1522 **

**smegol26 **

**starsky1**

**Dancerluver123**

**suprandompeople **

**trustingHim17**

**moon girl**

**5x Guests**

**pinkiepie1706**

Thank you once again and thank you for the people who were one of the 4,548views.

The first chapter is up, and review and love it!

- IAmAHalfBlood


End file.
